O Livro Monstruoso dos Monstros
by themuggleriddle
Summary: Apesar de um tanto violento, "O Livro Monstruoso dos Monstros", escrito pelo magizoologista brasileiro Edwardus Lima, é considerado, por autoridades da magizoologia (como o ilustre Newton Artemis Fido Scamander) um dos melhores livros sobre criaturas e bestas mágicas de alta periculosidade.
1. Brasil, 1940

**Brasil, 1940**

 **.**

Edwardus Lima, como muitos jovens nascidos no Sul do Brasil, não teve a oportunidade de estudar na famosa Castelobruxo. Na verdade, oportunidade ele teve, mas seus pais decidiram que não havia razão para o filho se deslocar até o norte do país para estudar magia quando seus tios e primos mais velhos poderiam muito bem lhe ensinar. Com essa educação, seu ensino superior muito provavelmente estaria garantido na Escola de Artes Mágicas de Ondina, logo, não havia necessidade de tamanho deslocamento.

No entanto, depois de terminar seus estudos em casa (sua avó Dercilha lhe ensinava feitiços e proteções; sua prima Iara, poções; seu primo Augustus, mandingas; seu avô Tião, história e caça de criaturas mágicas marítimas, etc) e na escola de Ondina, onde se dedicou a estudar criaturas mágicas aquáticas, Edwardus decidiu que uma viagem até o Amazonas seria uma boa ideia. Ele poderia finalmente conhecer o norte do país, talvez dar uma passada na famigerada Castelobruxo e até mesmo fazer alguns passeios ao longo do Rio Amazonas para tentar avistar alguma criatura mágica.

Quando lhe diziam que sua cidade era quente, com certeza não conheciam o calor que fazia no norte. Tudo o que Edwardus queria fazer era tirar o terno e camisa para andar apenas com a regata debaixo, além de dobras as calças até pelo menos o joelho e usar sandálias, mas os códigos de boas maneiras o impediam de fazer aquilo. Se ele aguentava o calor na Ilha do Desterro, ele poderia aguentar o calor em Manaus e arredores... Certo? Bom, ele poderia ao menos tentar.

Agora, ali estava ele, tentando não morrer carregado pelos mosquitos ou derretido pelo calor enquanto deslizava pelo rio Amazonas em um barco conduzido por um bruxo mais velho, que parecia estar esperando que a qualquer segundo alguma coisa pulasse da água e engolisse todo o barco. Talvez, Lima ponderava, ele devesse ter ficado em Manaus... Ele havia ficado interessado em uma apresentação da orquestra que iria ocorrer alguns dias depois de sua partida, com um repertório de Villa-Lobos. Mas não. Ele decidiu pegar um barco e ir atrás de criaturas mágicas.

"Se ver algum movimento na água, fique longe das bordas do barco," disse o bruxo que conduzia o barco, Honorato. "Se não for a Cobra Grande ou a Cuca, é algum outro bicho normal que pode arrancar os seus olhos, no mínimo."

"Acho que ficaria mais preocupado com a Cuca, senhor."

"Diga isso quando um jacaré pular ou uma ariranha arrancar a sua cara fora." O velho encolheu os ombros e sacudiu a varinha sobre o mastro, fazendo com que ele se estabilizasse por conta própria para seguir viagem.

"Certo," o rapaz murmurou, apalpando o lado da calça até sentir o cabo da varinha no coldre. Se ele ia passar a noite a mercê de criaturas, queria ter sua varinha pronta. "O senhor se importa com música?"

Honorato apenas o olhou com olhos cansados e sacudiu a cabeça, antes de desaparecer para dentro do barco. Edwardus, ao se ver sozinho (aparentemente ele fora o único bruxo a reservar aquela viagem? Ou talvez tivessem outros, mas todos tinham mais juízo e ainda se escondiam do sol no interior do barco) no convés, arrancou a camisa de linho e suspirou aliviado ao sentir o ar em seus braços, ficando apenas com a regata debaixo e com os suspensórios pendendo, ainda presos na calça, a qual ele _finalmente_ dobrou até acima do joelho.

Com um aceno de varinha, o jovem bruxo convocou um gramofone de dentro da sacola que trazia (ainda tinha que agradecer ao seu _dindo_ pelo encantamento na bolsa). O objeto flutuou até o chão e um disco o seguiu, encaixando-se e começando a rodar, fazendo a música ecoar na escuridão que cercava o barco. Sorrindo, Edwardus guardou a varinha no coldre e se jogou na rede pendurada no convés, balançando os pés ao ritmo da música depois de abaixar o chapéu para cobrir-lhe o rosto. Com um aceno de mão, a lamparina em um dos postes diminuiu o seu brilho.

Lima ficou assim, aproveitando o som e o balançar do barco, até ouvir passos abafados sobre a madeira do convés. Imaginando que fosse apenas Honorato, nem se preocupou em erguer o chapéu do rosto.

"Achei que teria que esperar até a próxima cidade para encontrar um baile," disse uma voz masculina que, definitivamente, não pertencia ao velho bruxo capitão.

"Como é?" Edwardus ergueu a cabeça, abrindo os olhos para ver um rapaz parado no convés, balançando-se de lá para cá, seguindo a música. "Quem...? Oh, desculpe se a música está incomodando. O capitão disse que não fazia mal-"

"Nunca disse que estava incomodando." O rapaz encolheu os ombros, antes de se aproximar do poste onde uma das pontas da rede estava amarrada, encostando-se ali. Devia ser outro passageiro, algum espertinho que se escondeu do sol o dia inteiro e agora saía para aproveitar o ar um pouco mais fresco da noite. "Apenas me surpreendeu."

"Ah, que bom que não incomodei." Edwardus sorriu, ajeitando-se na rede e acabando por fazer uma careta ao sentir algo cutucando-lhe as costas. "Mas o que...?" Ele riu, puxando debaixo de si um dos livros que trouxera consigo, um exemplar de Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam, um dos livros que não cansava de ler. "Sou Edwardus Lima, e o senhor?"

"Pode me chamar de Rosendo."

O rapaz sorriu e Lima tinha que admitir que ele era bonito. O terno e o chapéu branco pareciam um tanto arriscado de serem usados no meio de uma viagem como aquela, mas quem era ele para julgar? O rosto era elegante, com sobrancelhas grossas e um nariz adunco que parecia combinar com o resto de suas feições. O sorriso era muito branco e um tanto torto, o lado esquerdo de seus lábios se repuxando mais que o direito. Oh, por Marie Laveau, ele teria que escrever para Mira, sua amiga de correspondência que conhecera quando visitara a Inglaterra, falando sobre o rapaz bonito do Rio Amazonas. Amaldiçoado fosse ele e seu interesse por moços bonitos.

"E o que está fazendo por essas bandas, Sr. Rosendo?" perguntou Edwardus, apoiando os pés no chão para se estabilizar melhor.

"Conhecendo o lugar. Procurando gente nova."

"Decidiu descer o Amazonas para conhecer gente nova?" O bruxo riu.

"Conheci o senhor, não conheci?" O sorriso do rapaz se esticou ainda mais e ele sacudiu a cabeça no ritmo da música, antes de esticar a mão para o outro. "Não é bem um baile, claro, mas que tal? Está meio parado."

Lima sentiu o rosto esquentar, mas não deixou de sorrir e assentir. Ora, Honorato estava em sua cabine, preocupado com a Cobra Grande e as ariranhas assassinas, não iria aparecer ali tão cedo.

"Vamos lá!"

Era diferente de dançar no meio da multidão de um baile. Era mais silencioso e íntimo, com apenas a lua cheia acima deles como espectadora. Eles dançaram e giraram e riram um do outro, trocando um beijo ou outro até, antes de irem se encostar no parapeito para olhar o reflexo esbranquiçado da lua nas águas, tremeluzindo a medida que o o barco deslizava pelo rio.

"O que me diz de um mergulho?" sugeriu Rosendo, dando uma piscadela e apontando para as águas.

"Como é?" Lima riu, sacudindo a cabeça, mas logo seu riso se reduziu a algo meio sem graça quando viu que o rosto do outro parecia sério. "Não podemos dar um mergulho. Tem... Tem Cobras Grandes e jacarés e ariranhas..."

"Você disse que estuda animais aquáticos," o jovem falou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado e fazendo com que a aba do chapéu encobrisse parte do seu rosto. "Deixa de entrar no mar por conta de um cavalo-da-água?"

"Não, mas..." Edwardus olhou para o rio outra vez. Na verdade, nos mares de Florianópolis e arredores, ele não hesitava em adentrar a água para tentar nadar com as fadas-de-água de Santo Antônio ou para catalogar as sereias que se escondiam entre as pedras de Itaguaçu. "Oh, certo... Mas não vamos nos afastar do barco!"

Quando voltou a olhar para o convés, Rosendo já havia descartado as roupas, ficando apenas com o chapéu, e se equilibrava sobre o parapeito, antes de pular, rindo. Algumas gotas de água alcançaram Edwardus, que riu enquanto via o outro rapaz agora dentro da água, tão pálido quanto o reflexo da lua e com o chapéu branco escorrido sobre sua cabeça, agora que estava molhado.

"Vamos!" o jovem gritou da água.

Depois de jogar as roupas em um canto do convés, Lima pulou. A água não estava fria, mas era fresca comparada com o ar quente debaixo do qual passara o dia todo. Os rapazes riram, brincaram de jogar água um no outro e talvez mais um ou outro beijo tenha sido trocado. Aquilo era muito mais divertido do que Edwardus Lima havia imaginado de uma viagem de chalana pelo rio Amazonas.

Até que Rosendo, ainda rindo, submergiu e desapareceu. Passou-se um minuto, dois, três e Lima começou a se preocupar. Chamou pelo rapaz, virando-se na água sem ver nenhum sinal dele. Seu coração começou a bater mais rápido, depois de mergulhar e não ver absolutamente nada debaixo da água escura.

E então, a pouco mais de um metro de distância, alguma coisa se ergueu na água. De relance, pensou ser o rapaz, mas acabou percebendo que não passava de algo cor-de-rosa e que parecia um peixe. Sentindo um vazio aparecer em seu estômago, Edwardus arregalou os olhos, antes de reconhecer o animal.

"Por mil sacis!" ele resmungou, batendo as pernas para se manter no lugar, mas se sentindo mais calmo ao notar que estava na companhia de um boto e não de um pirarucu.

Algo estalou na cabeça do bruxo, enquanto ele olhava o boto, que nadava a sua volta e fazia barulhos engraçados, quase como se estivesse rindo.

"Seu desgraçado!" Lima gritou, ignorando a 'risada' do boto e olhando em volta. A chalana já estava a uma boa distância dele. "Eu nem sou uma mulher para você fazer isso, seu idiota!"

O animal não pareceu se importar com os xingamentos, pois acompanhou o bruxo enquanto este batia os braços e as pernas o mais rápido que podia, tentando alcançar o barco. O som de seu gramofone ia ficando mais baixo a medida que a chalana se afastava e a noite, mais escura, mesmo com a lua cheia iluminando tudo a sua volta.

"Um maldito boto cor-de-rosa!" ele continuava xingando, mesmo sabendo que aquilo piorava o seu fôlego.

Quando finalmente conseguiu se agarrar ao casco do barco, olhou em volta e viu a cabeça redonda e rosada do boto o observando, os olhinhos negros parecendo divertidos. Em um piscar de olhos, o animal sumiu, submergindo novamente, e o que sobrou foi a música do gramofone, a correnteza e o barulho dos insetos e do rio. Certo, talvez não apenas isso, pois a uma certa distância, um par de luzinhas amareladas brilhavam.

Edwardus Lima viu a sua vida passar diante de seus olhos.

* * *

Honorato Dias era um capitão experiente que sabia respeitar e tomar cuidado com as criaturas e espíritos que habitavam o rio que tanto amava. No entanto, ele sabia do perigo que era trazer turistas... Mesmo os bruxos conseguiam ser inocentes ao ponto de se deixarem levar por algumas criaturas que lhes eram desconhecidas.

Naquela noite, o velho bruxo não podia dizer que se surpreendeu quando foi tirado de seu descanso pelos gritos do seu passageiro. Também não se surpreendeu tanto quanto chegou ao convés e viu o jovem agarrado ao parapeito do barco, tentando se jogar para dentro deste outra vez, nu e desesperado.

Com um movimento da varinha, ele puxou o garoto para dentro, tentando não rir. O moço se arrastou para longe das margens do barco, tremendo e xingando.

"Achei que não precisava avisar do boto," disse Honorato, puxando um cachimbo e o acendendo com um estalar de dedos, enquanto olhava para o rio. Ele tragou a fumaça e logo a soltou, observando os olhos brilhantes de um jacaré a distância. "Pelo jeito vou ter que começar a avisar os moços também."

* * *

 **N/A:** De acordo com os livros de arte dos filmes de HP, quando o departamento gráfico foi fazer o Livro Monstruoso dos Monstros, eles colocaram o nome do autor um certo Edwardus Lima, que na verdade foi um nome em homenagem ao designer gráfico brasileiro Eduardo Lima que, em conjunto com a inglesa Miraphora Mina, trabalhou nos filmes de HP e de Animais Fantásticos. Minha conclusão foi muito fácil: Edwardus Lima era um magizoologista brasileiro.

E não, eu não consigo aceitar que todos os bruxos do Brasil, de norte a sul, estudem em Castelobruxo. É fora de mão e não faz sentido algum, JK Rowling.


	2. Inglaterra, 1945

**Inglaterra, 1945**

 **.**

"Eu devia ter pensado nisso quando publiquei _Animais Fantásticos_ ," disse Newton Scamander, rindo enquanto afastava a mão do livro peludo que tentou morder os seus dedos.

"Acho que as crianças de Hogwarts e outras escolas agradecem pelo seu livro não tentar arrancar-lhe os braços fora." Tina arqueou uma sobrancelha, mantendo-se um pouco afastada da mesa onde o livro estava sendo exposto, dentro de um cercadinho de madeira. "E fico muito feliz que não tenha tentado fazer um livro que perseguia crianças quando publicou o a _Antologia dos Monstros para Crianças._ Prefiro não ter que ficar preocupada com um livro perseguindo Elysander e Mauler."

"Mauler é um amasso muito apto a destroçar um livro desses, querida," o bruxo murmurou. "E Elysander tem jeito com criaturas..."

Porpentina apenas suspirou, mas riu de qualquer forma, antes de dar um tapinha no braço do esposo. Era engraçado como os olhos de Newt brilhavam por qualquer coisa selvagem, até mesmo por um livro selvagem, como aquele infame _Livro Monstruoso dos Monstros_.

"Você chegou a conhecer esse rapaz, não?" ela perguntou, apontando para o nome do autor, mas ainda mantendo o dedo bem longe do livro, que batia contra o cercadinho para tentar alcançá-los. "Não foi ele que foi nos visitar?"

"Sim, um rapaz brasileiro, lembra? Especialista em animais aquáticos, mas parece que decidiu pesquisar mais sobre as criaturas mais perigosas depois de um acidente com um animal durante uma viagem," ele explicou. "Veio me procurar para pedir ajuda com o nundu e o erumpente. Foi dar uma olhada nos nossos espécimes."

"Ah, lembro dele." Tina inclinou a cabeça, antes de ir até uma pilha de livros e pegar um exemplar. Não precisou se preocupar em não perder os dedos, pois o dono da Floreios e Borrões havia tido a brilhante ideia de fechar todos os livros com cintas para que eles não atacassem os clientes. "Era um bom rapaz. Mas como conseguiu fazer publicarem algo... assim?"

"Uma amiga trabalha na editora, pelo que parece." O homem sorriu ao ver a esposa já abraçando o livro, que se debatia em seus braços. Tina sabia do que ele gostava.

"Não se preocupe, Newt." A bruxa o segurou pelo braço, puxando-o para o caixa. "Você pode fazer um cartão de aniversário nesse estilo para Elysander ou para Credence."

Ela _realmente_ sabia do que ele gostava.

* * *

 **N/A:**

1) De acordo com a wiki de HP, Newt também publicou um livrinho infantil chamado 'A Antologia de Monstros para Crianças'... olha que homem incrível.

2) Mauler é um dos amassos/kneazles que Tina e Newt possuem e a tradução do nome é literalmente "Malhador"... os outros amassos são chamados Hoppy e Milly, então você pode imaginar a personalidade do Mauler.


End file.
